Dry powder pharmaceutical inhalers (DPI) are used to deliver pharmaceuticals in aerosol form through inhalation. A DPI typically contains a dry pharmaceutical powder. Upon inhalation action by a patient, the DPI mixes and entrains the pharmaceutical powder in a stream of air in an aerosolized form for delivery to the patient's airways.
A DPI can aerosolize the dry powder by grinding a powder using a brush (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,060) or by impacting larger particles within a baffle (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,789) for example. However, since DPI devices often require particles on the order of micrometers (about 1 to 5 micrometers for lung deposition) and specific dosing amounts, these DPI devices utilize complicated mechanisms to control aerosol particle sizes and dosage levels.